Sword Art Online The Incredible Shrinking Asuna
by Retro David
Summary: When Kirito, Asuna, and Yui find a spot for their picnic in ALO, a monster with a special debuff shrunk Asuna down to doll size. Will Kirito find a way to return her to normal size, or will she become Yui's new doll?
1. Family Time

In ALO, Kirito, Asuna, and Yui find a spot to settle down for their picnic and eat.

Kirito: This looks like a good spot right Asuna?

Asuna: Yup. This will do. At least there are no monsters around.

Yui: I can't wait to eat Mommy's sandwiches.

Asuna: You really love my cooking don't you?

Yui: Yeah! You cook the best food!

Kirito: It's true though. You are the best chef of all.

Asuna: (Blushes) Oh you two.

Suddenly, a few monsters appear.

Asuna: Huh? I thought we were in a good spot so no monsters would show up!

Kirito: Well I guess they was randomly generated. Let's take them down.

Asuna: Ok.

Yui: Be careful! They have a special attack!

Kirito: They do? Well then we better be careful. Let's go!

After taking down some monsters, one is left standing and it hit Asuna with a special attack.

Asuna: Ahhhh!

She vanishes and Kirito takes down the monster.

Kirito: Asuna? Where are you? Asuna!

Yui: Mommy?


	2. Mom Got Shrunk

The Undine opened her eyes and saw that the grass was bigger.

Asuna: Huh? Where am I? Why is the grass really tall?

A giant footstep shakes the ground.

Asuna: Ahh! What is that?

She looks up and see's a giant Kirito.

Asuna: Kirito!?

Kirito: Asuna! Where are you!?

Asuna: I'm down here Kirito! Oh. I don't think he could hear me.

Yui: Daddy! I see Mommy! She's down there!

Kirito: Huh? Asuna? What happened to you?

Asuna: I don't know.

Yui: Mommy turned into a dolly!

Yui picks Asuna up and starts playing with her.

Asuna: Kya!

Yui: You're so cute and pretty Mommy. And your voice is squeaky as well.

Kirito: Hmm. I think that monster had a debuff spell that makes a player small.

Asuna: Oh I can't believe this. First I got turned into a child and now I'm small as a pixie.

Kirito: Haha. Looks like you and Yui are having fun.

After a little while, Yui changes into her pixie form and Kirito carries her and Asuna home.


	3. Playtime with Tiny Mother and Child

When the family of three arrived home, Kirito begins to wonder how to cure Asuna.

Kirito: Hmm. I wonder if there are any quests that have the cure to grow you to normal.

Asuna: There should be. In fact there was a quest for me when I was turned into a child.

Kirito: If we find this quest I hope you aren't taking it on by yourself. I don't want to talk about last time.

Asuna: I'm not going to! (Sigh) Being at this size makes life much harder.

Yui: Mommy! I want to play!

She grabs her tiny Mother and starts playing with her.

Asuna: Oh dear. Hehe.

Kirito: Haha. This will be fun to watch. Tiny Mother and big Daughter bonding.

Asuna: Oh Kirito.

Yui: Let's play hide and seek. You can count while I hide.

Asuna: Ok dear.

Yui goes to hide somewhere while Asuna counts to 20.

Asuna: Ok I'm coming Yui. Now where could that little rascal be? I mean big rascal. Wow. Everything is gigantic at this size. It could take me a while to go around the whole house.

She ventures around the house to find Yui.

?: Hehehe.

Asuna: Oh. I heard laughing. Where oh where could my giant daughter be?

She finds Yui hiding in the closet.

Asuna: I found you Yui! (Sigh) It took me a while to open the door because of how big it is.

Yui: Yay! Now you hide Mommy and I'll count.

Asuna: Ok.

Yui counts to 20 and searches for her Mommy.

Yui: Where are you Mommy? Fee Fi Fo Fum!

She looks everywhere but couldn't find her and now she begins to worry after looking for a while.

Yui: Mommy? Where are you?

She looks everywhere again and after a while she starts to cry.

Yui: Mommy! Please come out! I can't find you anywhere! I hope she didn't go out for a quest.

? (Sigh) You are so worrisome sometimes. I'm here sweetheart.

She looks down and see's Asuna.

Yui: Mommy!

She grabs her.

Asuna: Hey Yui it's ok. I'm sorry for making you worry dear. So please smile for me. Please?

Yui begins to smile after her Mom hugged her.

Yui: Can we play another game?

Asuna: Of course child. What do you want to play?


	4. Asuna the Doll

A while after hide and seek, Kirito's friends, Leafa, Strea, Sinon, Yuuki, Silica, Lisbeth, and Philia visit his place

Leafa: Hey Kazuto. How's it going?

Strea: Hey Daddy!

Kirito: Hey everyone.

Lisbeth: Hmm? Where's Asuna?

Silica: Is she not joining us today?

Kirito: Actually she is, but she's, well...

Yui shows the doll sized Asuna to them.

Lisbeth: Wait! Asuna?

Leafa: How did you get so small?

Asuna: Great! Things just got awkward.

Kirito: Well some monster with a debuff spell hit her and now she's small.

Lisbeth: Oh. I remember when there was that one monster that turned her into a child but now she's a doll.

Asuna: I really don't want to think about that time. Honestly.

Sinon: Hahahahahahaha!

Silica: What's so funny?

Sinon: Her voice. It's cute. Hahaha.

Silica: Oh yeah. Hehe.

Everyone starts laughing.

Kirito: Oh and also I think Yui has a new doll now.

Sinon: I can already tell.

Philia: She would make a great figurine for an anime collection at that size.

Asuna: Guys come on! Ugh, life is really hard when you're so small.

Yui: Oh! I'm tiny almost all the time! Me and Strea are navigation pixies after all.

Strea: She's right. Although I'm normally in my Gnome form all the time.

Silica: This reminds me of when I did the Thumbelina story from that fairy tale quest we did. It was really hard for me.

Asuna: Yeah. That takes me back.

Yuuki: Hey guys! Who wants to play with the little Asuna doll!?

Asuna: Oh great.


	5. Finding the Cure

After playing with Asuna for a while Kirito attempts to look for a quest to cure her.

Kirito: Hmm.

Sinon: What is it Kirito? You've been looking at your holo-window for quite a while.

Kirito: Oh, I'm just trying to look for a quest to see if there is a way to grow Asuna to normal, but so far I don't see any right now.

Alice and Eugeo enter the house after hunting.

Eugeo: Hello Kirito, everyone.

Alice: We apologize for not returning sooner.

Kirito: Hey Eugeo, Alice.

Eugeo: Hmm? Is everything alright Kirito?

Alice: You look as though you are lost at something.

Kirito: Oh, well you see...

He fills them in on what happened with Asuna and they see her lying asleep with Yui.

Alice: Asuna has been shrunk?

Eugeo: How can this be possible?

Kirito: Well all I know is that some monster hit her with some magic and now she's in this condition. Also Yui has been playing with her like a doll for a while, not to mention her small size.

Eugeo: Oh.

Alice and Eugeo begin to laugh.

Alice: I believe I understand what is happening now. Hahaha.

Strea: Kirito! I just found a quest to cure Asuna!

Kirito: You did?

Strea: Yeah! Basically there is this monster which if you defeat it, you will get a growth potion, which will return the one who drinks it to normal size.

Kirito: That's great! I'll tell Asuna about this right now.

?: I just heard what you said now.

Asuna and Yui wake up.

Kirito: Oh. You just woke up?

Asuna: Yeah. Thank you Strea for finding the quest.

Strea: You're welcome! Oh, and by the way, this boss monster has shrinking magic.

Everyone: What!?

Strea: Yeah. I'm sorry for the bad news.

Kirito: No. It's ok. We just gotta be careful when we fight that thing.

Yuuki: Yeah. Besides, we are doing this for Asuna after all.

Kirito: Definitely.

Yui: I really want to eat Mommy's cooking again. It will be really hard for her to cook when she's that tiny.

Asuna: Oh Yui.

She gives her a kiss.

Yui: Hehe.

Alice: In that case, we would be happy to assist you on this quest.

Eugeo: Asuna is our friend too. I don't care if I end up being shrunk when fighting the enemy. I believe we will win this.

Leafa: Count me in!

Strea: Me too!

Kirito: Alright then, let's go!


	6. Size Madness in the Boss Room

Kirito and his friends head into the boss room where they will be fighting an enemy with size magic to get the growth potion to cure Asuna. Or maybe a couple of other friends.

Kirito: Ok. This is the place. Asuna, you wanna sit this one out?

Asuna: I'll be able to watch with Yui. Besides, it will be really hard for me to fight an enemy that giant.

Yui: I believe in you Daddy!

Kirito: Thanks sweetheart.

Yuuki: Ok. Let's take down this monster. And maybe not get shrunk.

Leafa: Yeah!

Kirito: Alright everyone. Here we go!

They enter the boss room to fight the enemy.

Kirito: So this is the boss huh? Let's take it down!

Everyone goes in to attack the boss. Kirito uses his Skill Connect ability with his dual blades, Eugeo and Alice use Release Recollection, Leafa uses Horizontal Square, and Yuuki uses Mother's Rosario. At half HP, the boss begins to unleash it's special attack.

Yui: Be careful everyone! It's about to unleash it's special attack!

Kirito: That must be its shrinking magic ability! Everyone look out!

Everyone dodges the attack and when the last few blasts were shot, it hit Eugeo, Leafa, and Yuuki and they get shrunk.

Yuuki: Oh come on!

Leafa: Ahhh!

Eugeo: Gaaaah!

Kirito: Leafa! Yuuki!

Alice: Eugeo!

Kirito: Damn! They got hit by the magic. Looks like it's just us now Alice.

Alice: Indeed. Let us finish this!

Kirito: Alright!

They go to finish off the monster. Alice uses Nova Ascension, and Kirito uses The Eclipse. After attacking, dodging, and using sword skills, the monsters HP gets to the red zone.

Kirito: It's almost finished! Huh?

The monster unleashes its special attack again.

Kirito: Look out!

Just before it attacks, its HP goes down to 0 and it disappears.

Kirito: Huh?

Alice: What was that?

Yuuki: Man, that was so hard. Had to use so much sword skills. Good thing I wasn't detected.

Kirito: Yuuki?

Yuuki: Hey Kirito. What's up?

Yui: Yay! You did it everyone!

Leafa: Yeah but don't forget me Yuuki and Eugeo got shrunk too.

Asuna: Well done everyone. Thank you so much for doing this quest for me. And thanks for also sacrificing your size. Haha.

Yuuki: You're welco... Wait what does that mean?!

Yui: Ok! Let's get that potion and cure Mommy! And everyone else!


	7. Growing to Normal

They collect the potion and head back home. Over there Asuna takes a picture of both her and Yui hugging while still small.

Asuna: What a sweet picture. Me hugging Yui while we both are tiny.

Leafa: Aww let me hug Yui too. I want a picture of me and my niece hugging each other while small!

Asuna: Ok. Both of you hug and smile.

Asuna takes the picture of Yui and her Aunt Leafa hugging.

Leafa: I love my niece so much.

Kirito: Hey Asuna. Time to grow to normal.

Asuna: Ok Kirito.

Kirito gives the potion to Asuna, Leafa, Yuuki, and Eugeo and they all grow to normal.

Yuuki: Yeah! I'm back to normal!

Eugeo: That was an interesting experience. It was almost as if the world was giant.

Leafa: Yeah. So true.

Kirito: There is still a bit left of the potion. Maybe we can save this in case someone gets shrunk again.

Asuna: Hehe. What are the odds of that happening? Speaking of which, I think I'm gonna have some fun with my tiny daughter.

She starts to tickle Yui while in her pixie form.

Yui: Hehehehehe! Ahhhh! Stop it Mommy! That tickles! Hehehe!

Asuna: Hehe. Yeah, being tiny was hard for me but it was kind of fun when I became Yui's doll.

Kirito: You two looked like you were definitely having fun. I wouldn't mind having a doll out of my wife either.

Asuna: W-What?! What does that mean

She starts to blush.

Kirito: Haha. I'm kidding!

Asuna: (Sigh) Sometimes you can be awful especially with the jokes.

Suddenly, some very quiet knocks appear at the door.

Leafa: Huh? It sounded like someone's at the door.

Kirito: Really? I don't hear anything.

Kirito and Asuna check the door and they don't see anyone.

Kirito: I don't see anyone. Wait what?

Asuna: What is it? Huh?

They look down and see Rain shrunk at doll size.

Rain: Privyet Kirito. Umm, a little help please?

Kirito: Oh great.

Asuna: Here we go again.

The End. I guess.


End file.
